


Frozen Fairy Rings

by Noid



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Mythology - Freeform, Norse, Skadi can step on me, Writing Prompt, fairy rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Frozen Fairy Rings

Fairy rings. She didn't like to trifle with these. They appeared when a tree rotted away or fell to the breath of nature. Regardless, it remained in the center of the woodland clearing, the grass within the richest green in all of the northern lands of the Kingdom of Gods. Mushrooms of slight variations formed a perfect circle, though they themselves were wilted, tilted and pungent in smell.

Skadi stood still for what felt like a long time, clutching the neck of a large carcass of a bear in her left hand. Her spear was on her back, cleaned of remaining blood from the permafrost grass. Kaldr licked his chops from whisker to whisker and seemed very uneasy about the ring of shrooms that barely moved in the oncoming winter winds. Even as the cold licked at her cheekbones, the woman of frost barely seemed to even flinch.

Nothing was more fierce than the Irish and Gaelic fae.

A giggle came from behind her, echoing with a sickening sweetness. Skadi spun around, holding her spear in her hands and dropping the fresh carcass that emitted warmth still. Kaldr spun on his paws and let out a deep growl that could make a human man piss himself in an instant.

"Goddess Skadi," it lulled, stepping on the less green grass that lived in the clearing. "What a beautiful huntress you are. With hair as white as your homeland snow and your skin-"

"Cut to the chase," she snarled. "I have no need for bargaining with one of ye olden folk."

They shrugged, floating from side to side with the daintiest of footsteps.

"How rude, how ruuuude! I could kill you for that one." Then they held up a finger. "And if you happen to kill me, then many, many more will ruin you."

The Norse woman sneered. "You could kill me. But you haven't. So clearly you're still looking for something of interest. I want none of it because I have made no bargain. Furthermore." She picked herself up and stabbed her spear threateningly into the ground. "You have no full name to ask for."

She twisted the spear with a violent wrist shake and the wind howled, suddenly blowing in ice from a snowstorm. In delight, she watched the wretched fae shudder and immediately glare at her with such venom she almost wondered if they were related to Loki themselves. Despite the dangers of it all, the Goddess of the Icy Hunts of the Norse homelands smirked and lifted her chin, whipping the fae's ass like a disobedient child back into their timeout circle.

With a brush of fall leaves and cherry blossom petals, they disappeared.

Skadi shook her head with a chuckle, taking the bear carcass onto her shoulder. "Come, Kaldr," she said, accent heavy. "Let's go home and tell Odin 'bout the wee workers that won't leave us alone, ey?"

The large wolf of virgin white growled in glee before following with a happy pant, aware of the pouting fae from the fairy circle.


End file.
